Spirited Away Two:He Wants Her Back
by One4TheBrokenHearted
Summary: Haku sends a powerful demon to bring Chihiro back to the spirit world. But what happens if Yubaba obtains the power of the demon? How will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Finding Her

Four Years Later In the Sprit World

"Get back here you good for nothing demon," Yubaba screamed as she flew after a girl who had black hair, fire red eyes, fox ears and a cat tail.

"Screw you!" She screamed as she went from running as a human to running as a cheetah. "Haku, now!"

"Move it demon coming through," Haku said as everyone backed up against the walls.

"Thanks!" Said the girl as she jumped over a net, Haku pulled the net up catching Yubaba in it. "That's what you get for taking my necklace. Haku, how can I ever repay you?"

"You know how, I have told you the past three years," Haku said tying the net into a bag.

"Right, Chihiro, brown hair tied back in a pony with a purplish hair tie, brown eyes. I can find her." The demon said giving off a fanged smile.

"That's what you've been saying, you over grown cat!" Haku said looking at the demon. "So what's your necklace for?"

"This necklace is the reason why she was chasing me, because, yes I know you were going to ask why; it will allow me to go between worlds." The demon said putting the necklace on. They both walked away from the scene of the crime to the garden.

"SO you're leaving tonight to find her, right Leene?" Haku said looking at Leene the demon.

"Yes I'm leaving tonight to find your precious girl." Leene said, walking into the filed to grab a horse. "Come on Jade, we have a long ways to go." The horse whinnied.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok," Haku said looking at his friend.

"Haku," Leene said looking at him with a look of disbelief, "Think of how many things you have done for me! That and come on, I'm stronger than you, or was it faster?"

"It was stronger, I would know because I still have the bruise from the time we met."

"You mean, you and the frying pan?"

"Yes, that hurt you know. Why were you running with a frying pan anyways?"

"Long story," Leene said mounting Jade. "Well the sooner I go the sooner you get your girl."

"See you soon right?"

"Yep, about two days tops!" They started walking towards the river. "I'll be back in two days." She said as Jade started to gallop off. She jumped the river and through the church like building.

"Hmm, I can't tell if we're here or not?" Leene said to her self.

"Do you have a sent of her so I could find her?" Jade said. Leene took something from her pocket.

"Here," Jade sniffed the soft fabric.

"I got a trail, it's about three hours old, hold on!" Jade said as she reared up on her hind legs and took off at a gallop. They rode through woods on the dirt road. They went through the town to a public school.

"Are you sure this is were she is, cause I really don't want to go in there, I hate learning!" Leene said as the horse walked up on to the lawn. There were many kids were on the lawn eating. Leene dismounted Jade.

"You have to do the rest by your self, but whistle if you need me." Jade said as she trotted off.

"Hey, stop that," cried a voice. Leene ran over to where the voice came from. A girl that looked her age was being beaten up by five guys.

"Oh look at Chihiro,she can't even stand up for herself." Said one of the guys. Leene's pupils became slits.

"She might not be able to because she's bruised, but I sure can stand up for her." Leene said as she extended her claws. Three of the guys whimpered and ran, but two stayed. "Chihiro stand back. Humph, I haven't done this in a while."

"Your going to defeat us, come on you're a girl," Laughed one of the guys.

"You like to learn," Leene said walking slowly towards the two boys. The boys eyes looked up and down Leene's body. Before either of their eyes got back into there head they were pined to a tree that was ten feet behind them. "Then tell me what does the word demon mean to you." She held both of them up with one hand around their neck.

"Your just a girl! How can you do this." One boy asked her.

"Oh, wow, I guess he never told me that it would make me look human, oh well I can defeat you either way!" Leene said to herself as she threw both boys the whole length of the football field. "Hmm, didn't know I was that out of shape, normally I can through double that size."

"Um, excuse me," Chihiro said tapping Leene on the shoulder, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem any friend of that over grown dragon is a friend of mine." Leene said and then wished she had never said that.

"Over grown dragon? What or who do you mean by that?" Chihiro asked looking at the girl with confusion.

"To make a long story short, Haku sent me to come find you, and obviously I found you," Leene said, "Oh and by the way, my name is Leene, I'm a demon so you don't freak out when we get back to the Sprit world."

"What! You mean he wants me to come back?" Chihiro said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Naw, I just pissed off Yubaba, took her necklace to get here, ran for my dear life and took a five hour horse back ride to find you, of course he wants you there!" Leene said.

"But I can't go back now, what about school?"

"What about it, you don't' learn any thing useful here any ways."

"I can't just leave!"

"Fine bring me to your leader, or the guy who's in charge."

"This way," Chihiro said walking to principles office, "He's in there."

"Ok," Leene said as she walked into the office, "Excuse me, Mr.…..Ito."

"Yes?" Mr. Ito said.

"Chihiro needs to leave school for quite some time, and she needs to leave now." Leene said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"And why would this be?" Mr. Ito said taking off his glasses and looking at Leene with a stern look.

"A very tragic thing has happened in her family, and her parents think it would be a good idea if she had some time off to think." Leene said sounding like she was about to cry.

"She seems fine to me."

"She hasn't found out yet, we figured it was best if her great grandpa told her."

"Oh, I see, well in that case, she can go." Mr. Ito said as he watched Leene walk out of the room in fake tears. She put and arm around Chihiro and walked out of the school in tears. Once they were out side, Leene took her arm from Chihiro and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chihiro asked in curiosity.

"He bought it!" Leene laughed.

"What did you say to him?"

"That a tragic thing just happened in your family." Leene said calming her self down. "Come on we shoud start moving"

"First, we should get you some decent cloths, instead of those rags." Chihiro said pointing to Leene's clothes.

"What's wrong with them?" Leene said looking at her clothes.

"Just come on!" Chihiro said dragging Leene to her house.

---At Chihiro's House----

"My room is this way," Chihiro said walking down a long hallway.

"FISH!" Screamed Leene as she jumped to the fish tank but missed and hit the wall. "That hurt!"

"Leene, this way!" Chihiro said. Leene walked into Chihiro Room. It was a Japanese styled room.

"This is nice!" Leene said as she watched Chihiro walk from her closet and back. She laid out a black mini skirt, red halter top, ripped jeans, green tee and a pink dress.

"What do you want to wear?" Chihiro said looking at Leene.

"How come this is so short?" Leene said holding up the skirt.

"That's the style of it. My Ex Boyfriend got it for me." Chihiro said, "You want to wear it?"

"I'll try it, oh with this top." Leene said picking up the red halter.

"Good choice, what do you think I should wear?" Chihiro said leading Leene to the closet.

"Well Haku said he would love to see you in something like this," Leene said taking out a pair of deep blue shorts and a deep jade tank top.

"Wow, that's really nice together, never thought…wait Haku told you that?"

"Yep, last week I think? Don't know why thought," Leene said.

"Ok I'll go change in the bathroom you change in here and don't destroy anything." Both girls got changed and Chihiro came back in to the room where Leene was trying hard to get the skirt to go a little further down her thigh.

"Chihiro, can you help me, it won't go down." Leene said looking at her new friend.

"I told you that's the style. Besides, it looks great on you." Leene sighed and looked in the mirror. The shorts on Chihiro went about mid-thigh, and the top fit her like a glove and stopped above her belly button. The skirt on Leene went about ¼ down her thigh, the top on Leene stopped above her belly button as well.

"You look better than I do, Haku's going to be happy to see you and he's probably going to love what your wearing." Leene said. "Oh come on Jade is probably wondering were we are." Leene pulled Chihiro out of the house. "We have to run."

"Why?" Chihiro asked.

"Yubaba knows I'm gone." Leene said in a worried tone. "Jump on my back." Chihiro did as she was told. Leene took off running faster than Haku did. About an hour after they reached the dirt road that lead to the church like thing.

"Leene you worried me!" Jade said as she walked up to the two girls.

"No time to talk, Yubaba's after me." Leene said as she mounted with Chihiro still on her back. "Chihiro hold on." Jade took off at a gallop, down the road, through the church, jumped the river and to the bath house. They both dismounted the horse.

"Jade, go back the garden, if Haku's there chase him here and into the boiler room. Chihiro, follow me." As she walked through twisting roads, and many rooms, until they got to the boiler room,

"Kamaji!" Chihiro screamed as she ran into the room.

"Sen? Sen!" Kamaji said as he looked at Chihiro.

"It's great to see you again." Chihiro said embracing Kamaji.

"It's great to see you to but were is…"Kamaji started until.

"Get back here you good for nothing demon!" Yubaba's voice boomed.

"Try and get me fag!" Came Leene's. "Haku now!"

"Good Bye witch!" Came Haku's voice. A shriek was heard through out the old town.

"Great to hear that," Kamaji said to him self.

"Why is it so great to hear that?" Chihiro asked. The door opened and closed.

"Because it means that Leene is doing her job around here," Came Haku's voice form behind Chihiro.

"Haku!" Chihiro said in happiness as she turned around and embraced Haku.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter was so long, I just couldn't stop, well there is more to come so review! Leene is pronounced **Len**. Next Chapter- A Thing Called True Love?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- A Thing Called True Love?

"You see that Leene?" Kamaji said to Leene. She just looked up at him. "That's proof that true love can last through ages."

"And obviously so can your lectures," Leene told him as she watched Haku warp his arms around Chihiro. Leene sighed, "Well I should be getting to my post."

"Why?" Chihiro asked turning around to look at Leene, she gave a little gasp.

"You did tell her you were a demon right?" Haku asked, Chihiro awed at Leene's cat ears and tail.

"Yeah, why?" She said crouching down on her haunches, getting ready to jump.

"No reason. Oh and thanks," Haku said, Leene gave a funny little salute and then jumped up through a hole in the ceiling. "Nice girl, bad temper, just to give you a heads up."

"Why? She seems nice," Chihiro said, "And you seem stronger. Why?"

Haku just answered, "When you spend three years with a demon, they try to get you to lift the bath house. And it doesn't work!"

"I can lift it with a finger, so don't give me that bull," Leene yelled down and then went back to watching over the bathhouse.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked, feeling a little sleepy.

"Yeah?" He said feeling sleepy him self.

"What's that voice, it's making me tired." She asked.

"It's Leene, she sings it every night to feel home again. She said that her mate would sing her to sleep with it." Haku explained over the excessively loud noise of Kamaji snoring.

"Mm," Chihiro said before falling, Haku caught her before she hit the ground. He sat down with her in his arms and leaned up against the stone wall. He smiled as Chihiro snuggled up against he and then his eyes shut as did every one's in the bath house.

And Leene sang-

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

She sighed as she watched the sun setting, a single tear ran down her face as she over looked the bathhouse again.

"I must protect, I have to," She whispered to the wind as if it was the only one who would listen. Her eyes turned red as she felt a disturbance. "What is she up to now?"

Black feather wings sprouted form her back as she jumped from her perch, she flew to the window that looked into Yubaba's room. She landed on the sill.

"Mwhahahaha," Yubaba laughed, Leene cocked an eyebrow. "That demon and Haku are going down, now that I'll have the matched power of her. I can kill her."

Leene pushed away from the window, and flew back to the boiler room. "She can't, I won't let her." The sky grew darker with clouds and lit up with lighting. Rain started to pour down as she reached her perch. She wrapped her arms around her self and shield her self with her wings. "I will never let her kill anyone." Leene thought looking at the hidden moon with blood red eyes.

**In the morning**

Haku woke up to the sight of sun, peeking through the cracks in the wall. He smiled contently at the girl in his arms.

"Just like an angel," He whispered. He looked up to see Kamaji working the boiler and Leene pacing with a whip in her hands. "What's wrong?"

Leene looked at him, not wanting to worry him she just simply stated, "Nothing just a feeling."

Chihiro stretched out her arms, one landed behind Haku's neck making him blush. "I had on of the strangest dreams." She said looking at him.

"Really what?" Haku said trying to act as if her in his lap was a normal thing.

"Well, it was as if Yubaba was trying to become more powerful, I think as powerful as Leene," Chihiro said putting a finger on her chin.

"Leene," Haku said looking at her with a stubborn look that said 'I won't give up until you tell me.'

She smile innocently and said, "Yeah, um, we have to get out of here as soon as possible. And get an army of people to take her down."

"Great and you were tell me when?" Haku asked in a mad tone. Leene just looked at him.

"Well I have a ticket that will get us to granny's house, and we can go to the demon world from there," She answered.

"I would love to go and see granny." Chihiro said, Haku gave a sigh, he was going to fight against it but….

"Great so lets go." Leene said sprouting the wings from her back. Haku transformed into his dragon self, Chihiro got on his back and both took off. Haku following Leene. They were coming close to the station, they landed.

"Why don't we just fly all the way there?" Chihiro asked.

"Cause I'll get to tired, it takes more energy for me to fly than him." Leene said tucking her wings behind her. Chihiro nodded in amazement. "All three of us please." She gave the man the ticket, he cut it in the little box. All three got on the train. Leene lied down on one of the seats, Chihiro sat next to Haku.

"You know, I never knew you had wings," Haku said looking at Leene who had her eyes closed.

"I never knew you a Chihiro made such a cute couple." She replied opening her eyes, Haku blushed.

"Really," Chihiro said looking at her.

"Yeah, you two look like your meant to be together. Just like me and my mate," Leene sighed.

"Maybe we were meant to be together," Haku thought as Chihiro and Leene went on and on about pointless stuff. (I mean,I knowI do that all the time)

"Well here's our stop," Chihiro said as all three got up and walked out the door. "Granny!" Chihiro ran up and hugged her.

"Leene, I understand something is wrong." She said leading them all to her house.

"Yes very wrong," Leene said, as Granny opened the door.

"Then come in, and I will get you to the demon world to get your army." She said as they all walked in. "Now lets begin."

**A/N- Yeah, ending kinda sucks, but the next chapter, if you have any ideas, just tell me kay! Well anyways, Yubaba has gone insane, hasn't she always been. Next Chapter- Army of Millions **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An army of Millions!

Leene took a seat next to Granny, Haku to the right of Leene and Chihiro to the left of Haku.

"Well then lets get started," Leene said hold a small dagger in her hand.

Granny looked at her, "You know what to do dear." She nodded and cut off a piece of her hair, took the dagger and cut her hand as well. She wiped the blood on the piece of hair and set it in the middle of the table.

"What can you see, On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the Sea, A pale moon rises. The ships have come, To carry you home." Leene said as a white mist surrounded them. The room started to become a blur as Granny started to disappear.

"What's happening?" Chihiro asked, looking a bit worried. Haku looked at her and said, "There is no need to worry, Leene is a very trustable person." Soon every thing stopped and they soon noticed they were in a forest.

Leene stood up and started to walk, "Follow me, and be very careful." Haku and Chihiro did as they were told, in about an hour of walking they reached a town. "This is my hometown, Army of Millions."

"I have heard of this place, isn't it home to some of the most strongest demons?" Chihiro asked, looking around at the little cottages.

Leene nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"We learned it in Social Studies last year. It was a myth though," She replied. Leene nodded and walked into the village.

Leene looked behind her, "Well come on we don't have all day, we have to stop Yubaba you know."

Haku looked at the village in conceren, "Are you sure we can go in there?"

Leene looked at him as if he was insane, "Naw, I'm just bring you in there so you can get killed…Of course it's safe!"

"Ok then…" Haku walked uneasily into the village, where as Chihiro just waltzed merrily into the village.

"So…where are we going?" Chihiro asked, looking at the three year olds playing with their parents in their yards.

"Home…" Was all Leene said as she reached a house that was a white brick color. She opened the door and no one was in there. "Shhh…we're going to sneak up on him."

"On who?" Haku asked looking into the house which looked like and everyday normal house to some.

"My mate…" Leene said as she quietly made her way to the back of the house with Haku and Chihiro following her as silent as they could be. Haku looked out a window near the door Leene was about to open. There under a tree was a young man around the age of 18, who was crying as it seemed. "Now be very quite he is very good at hearing…"

"Okay!" Chihiro whispered, watching as Leene opened the door with out a sound. Haku, who was also looking out the window watched Leene tiptoe over to the man under the tree. She kneeled behind him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Awe! It's so cute! I wish I had a boyfriend." Chihiro said as she pouted, Haku looked at her and laughed at how cute she looked.

"Who did you bring home this time mate?" The man, who was Leene's mate, asked.

"Oh right, Chihiro! Haku! Come out here and meat Ryan, my mate." She called out to them as they walked out of the house like thing.

The man smiled showing fangs, "Nice to meet you two."

Chihiro bowed, "Nice to meet you to sir."

Haku looked at him as if he was an enemy, "Hello…"

Ryan looked at him strangely, "I assure you I have never killed a single soul. I was amazed that lee here said yes."

Leene smiled and laughed in joy as she hugged her mate.

"Hun, I need to ask you a question…" Leene said as she put on the most adorable face.

"Yes you can use the army, just come back with at least half of it this time." He said as Leene jumped up and pounced on him in joy. Chihiro laughed.

"Leene, you seem to act a lot more childish here then you did in the sprit world." Chihiro said, as she took Haku's hand to try and make him feel more comfortable.

"So that's where you where? I was worried and you were off on some vacation?" Ryan laughed as he tried to get his mate off of him.

"Actually she was protecting the sprit world and she needs to do that again." Haku said, glaring at Ryan. Ryan and Leene started to speak words that neither Haku or Chihiro could understand.

"Leene? We do have to get back as soon as possible," Chihiro said. Both of them stood up.

"That's right we do have to…" Leene started.

"But can't you at least stay the night, I haven't seen you in three years." Ryan said, looking at his mate and then at the two other's at his house.

"No we can't I'm sorry but we have to get back as soon as possible" Haku said, Chihiro jabbed him in the side and then hissed, "Stop being evil, he hasn't seen his mate in over three years at least let us stay the night."

Haku just looked at her, with nothing to say. "Sure why don't we stay the night!" Chihiro said in place of Haku, who was now glaring at her. Leene smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Leene said running inside to fix up the guest bedroom along with Ryan, leaving Haku and Chihiro alone.

"Chihiro, why did you do that?" Haku questioned looking quite annoyed.

Chihiro point a slender finger at him, "Well if you hadn't seen your wife in three years and was wondering where she was and she was about to go off into battle…don't you think you'd at lest want to spend a night with her?"

"Well how would I know, I'm not married!" Haku spit back. Chihiro rolled her eyes and hit her forehead with her hand.

"Ok, let me put this in easy terms, if you hadn't seen your beloved in…three years and you finally see her and she was about to go off in battle. Wouldn't you want to at lest spend a night with her?" Chihiro said, playfully poking him in the chest.

He looked at her amazed, "Well yeah I guess, but my beloved would never go into a battle, she's to delicate."

Chihiro looked at him blinking, "You have a beloved?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't know it yet…" Haku trailed off as Ryan and Leene came back out side, both of them laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Something that happened three years ago…" Ryan said but then became more serious, "Now lets go get the army."

"Yes sir…" Leene and Chihiro said making a funny little salute.

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to put out but I have had so much to do! SO anyways Thanks to everyone who reviewed it, I'll have a little special of the next story to ya'll. So REVIEW please! Next chapter…I still have to make up a title! If you have any ideas just tell me and I might put it in the story! Loves ya'll Maw!**


	4. Update!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Sorry I haven't updated in a while….a long while. I forgot I even had this! Lol well I will get to writing that next chapter you are all waiting for! It will be posted soon. Love ya'll MAW!!


End file.
